


Even Warriors need Rest

by MudkipBrony



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Kou brings his kung-fu loving girlfriend a snack.
Relationships: Ichijo Kou/Satonaka Chie
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049774
Kudos: 1





	Even Warriors need Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Sunset/Sunrise

Kou had tasted Chie's cooking before, and did he regret it. Narukami warned him once, a few months ago, but he didn't listen. He loved Chie but Kou took the responsibility for bringing food if they ever went somewhere. But today wasn't one of those days. Today, Kou was walking down to the Samegawa with three steak skewers. The closer he got to his destination Chie's grunts and shouts got louder.

"Chie!" He called out.

The girl turned and jogged over to him. Before she could speak Kou held out two off the steak skewers to her which she gladly took. "Thanks Kou!"

"No problem," he said.

It wasn't long before the two were talking and eating the steak skewers. Kou was amazed that Chie could eat those that quick, he was only halfway done with his and Chie was almost done with her second one. Well, that's why he bought her two.

Kou gave his girlfriend a little nudge. "Woah look."

"What? It's just a sunset."

"O-oh I just thought-"

She chuckled; the sunsets rays lighting up her face. "I know. You're so sweet."


End file.
